Monsters
by futureREFLECTIONS
Summary: She was there before Katherine, and when she turns up again, Damon will be speechless for the first time in his life. Damon/OC.
1. Prologue

0. - Prologue

* * *

_"Veda?" she heard his familiar voice call, and when she turned to see him, her heart broke into a sprint. He was the most handsome almost-seventeen year old she'd ever laid eyes on, and though she was young, Veda was almost certain she was in love._

_Dashing as always was Damon Salvatore, the object of young Veda's affection, approaching her with a devastating smile tugging at his lips. He was dressed in the finest of three-piece suits, the coat stark and black against the crisp white shirt and neutral slate-gray trousers._

_"Damon!" she called, grinning widely when she answered._

_"I've been looking all over for you, Miss Veda. The Founder's Day festival is going to begin soon. Are you still going to accompany me?" he was still smiling playfully when he reached her, touching her smooth skin with his fingertips. She shivered and flushed red, suddenly bashful under his touch._

_"Of course. I was just getting some air," she explained, and he gazed at her for a long time, brushing her cheek again. Damon watched as she blushed again, and couldn't keep his smile from growing._

_"It's so precious, seeing you blush every time I touch you. I wonder if I'll ever get used to it?" he thought out loud, and Veda didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent._

_"We should go. We wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Damon suggested, and Veda nodded, taking his offered arm. Before they started toward the party, Damon leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Veda's. She responded the way he'd hoped she would; by returning the kiss enthusiastically. When they parted, Damon smirked, and Veda proceeded to turn red in the face once more._

_After arriving at the festival, the couple danced and watched the fireworks with the rest of the town. The evening was going marvelously, and neither Veda nor Damon would have rather spent it with anyone but each other. They hadn't told a soul yet, but the two planned to be married. Damon had almost slipped and told his brother, but he held back for Veda's sake. Damon loved her with all of his heart, and she returned the favor._

_But when Veda excused herself to use the little girl's room, things went terribly awry._

_As soon as young, naive Damon set his sights on the mysterious girl across the yard, he was doomed. She batted her eyelashes, and almost immediately things started to fall apart._

_Her name was Katherine, and she was a rare beauty, new in town and looking for entertainment. What Damon didn't know was that Katherine was a vampire, and that his younger brother Stefan had already been victimized by her._

_Veda could do nothing as Katherine stole the only thing she had wanted in life, the only thing she needed to survive. As Damon became blinded by Katherine's unnatural powers of attraction, Veda swore on her own life that she would have him again one day, or she would seek her revenge on the evil whore that stole the love of her life._

_And eventually, she would._

_One way or another._

_

* * *

_Review, please.


	2. Help

01.

* * *

Watching him swindle girl after girl with the wave of a hand was starting to make me sick. He wasn't even really trying anymore, which made it even more pathetic, at least on the girl's part. They just fall to their knees for every dark, sarcastic, handsome jerk that comes their way. It all makes me so glad that I was born in a century wherein ladies acted like ladies, and not idiotic, bumbling tramps.

I was getting to the point where I wanted to just confront him and get it over with, but the more dominant, more logical part of me was telling me that our reunion would be so much sweeter if he actually knew who I was.

I sneered at the thought of that bitch putting her hands on my fiance', and the very concept of her using magic to control his memories after he became a vampire made my blood boil. So until I could figure out a way to break the spell that bound his memories, I would have to suffer through these little escapades he seemed so fond of.

I slid off the bar stool I sat on, adjusted my crimson mini-dress, took one last look at Damon with his disposable date, and headed for the exit. I mean, the solution wasn't going to find itself, and all this bumping and grinding is enough to make a girl question her sanity.

I shoved open the door and stepped into to cool night air. Logically, the first place to search for the answers would be the old bording house. Stefan would be there, though I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. If Katherine wiped Damon's memories, Stefan would probably be in the same boat. But our blatant lack of a relationship of any sort may have prevented that.

It was the best option, I decided. If he recognized me, he might be able to help me. If not, then I'll just leave without saying a word, and he'll be left wondering why there was a random girl knocking on his door at midnight.

Like most of my kind, I had a weakness for sleek, shiny sports cars. The one I drove now was a real gem, I thought, pressing my thumb into the unlock button on the remote. The lights flashed twice, welcoming me back. I stopped for a moment to appreciate my brand new ride.

My beautiful baby was an Audi TT Coupe with a 2.0 TSFI Prestige engine and six-speed S tronic transmission. The color was brilliant black, with smooth black leather interior, six-disc CD changer and polished stainless steel exhaust tips. This cute little two-seater with butterfly doors packs a lot of power into a small, sleek package.

Unable to fight my smile, I stepped forward and pulled on the door handle with a smug feeling. Despite watching Damon seduce the masses in that club, I felt good. I was dressed to kill, pun intended, the night was warm enough to be comfortable but not stuffy, and I got to drive this little beauty.

I slipped into the passenger seat and shut my door in one swift motion, before starting up my car and peeling out of my parking spot. I didn't bother with seatbelts; why should I? It's not like there's even a possibility of me losing control.

It didn't take long to get to the house. There was only one light on, and it was upstairs. The rest of the old building was as dead as it's occupants. I knocked gently three times, knowing that Stefan would hear me. Seconds later, the door was being pulled open and the younger Salvatore was staring at me with a blank expression.

Then the strangest thing happened. His eyebrows crushed together in the same brooding way they used to in our brief run-ins, and he tilted his head to the side slightly, like that would help him recognize me better.

"Veda?" he asked, and I smiled wickedly, stepping past him into the house. He shut the door behind me, protesting my presence immediately.

"What are you doing here?" he crossed his arms over his chest, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's a silly question, Stefan. I've come for Damon, but I need your help," I explained, looking at all the dusty decor. You'd think with an endless amount of time on their hands, these guys would keep their house clean.

Apparently not, but that's irrelevant.

"Help? With what?" His voice was cautious. He didn't trust me anymore than he probably trusted Katherine herself now days.

"That pesky little spell Katherine put on my fiance'. I've put an end to her, and hoped that it would be the end of the amnesia, but I guess not. Know anything about it?"

He was silent for a long moment before speaking.

"Katherine is...dead?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? Regardless, I want him back, but I can't very well do that unless he knows me."

"I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't perform spells, and therefor can't break them. Does he know you're here?" he kept asking questions, and it was getting on my nerves. I always knew he was the more irritating of the two brothers.

"If he doesn't know me, he probably doesn't care that I'm here. Don't think I don't know about that little witch friend of Elena's. She's a descendant of Emily, is she not? Which means she has her spell book, and her powers. Get her to do it," I demanded and he laughed bitterly.

"I can't force her. And she's not too keen on helping vampires."

I took a deep breath and stepped forward with a false smile, looking up into those dark, brooding eyes. Then I struck, pressing my fingers into his abdomen just beneath his rib cage, sinking my fingertips into his skin. The smell of fresh blood drew my fangs out, and I held him there against the wall, digging into his stomach further. He gasped, eyes wide, and winced.

"I'll have your dormant heart crushed in my hand before you can even flinch, Stefan. Imagine what I can do to that human of yours. Talk to the witch. Get her to help me, and I'll take Damon off your hands," I smiled sweetly and stepped backward, jerking my fingers out of his abdomen. He dropped to his knees, gripping his wound and struggling for air.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Stefan. I'll stop by in a few days, just to check in," my voice was pleasant as I licked his blood from my fingers and slipped out the front door.

* * *

Review, please.

And thanks to those of you who have already done so.

I've posted a photo of Veda on my profile, if you're interested.

Otherwise just use your imagination.


	3. New Toy

o2.

* * *

I always hated waiting. You'd think after a century of life, you would get used to it, but it never happened that way. It had only been a day since I had spoken to Stefan, and I was already running out of things to do.

Sitting in my giant studio apartment, located in the city next to Mystic Falls, I mulled over what I could do to pass the time. A few things passed through my head, but none of them were appealing.

My gums throbbed with the need to feed. Until this point, I hadn't even realized it had been such a long time since I last hunted. I had been caught up in my research, trying to find a way to reverse the spell on my own, but I just kept coming up short. My stomach had the feeling of an empty pit.

I put on my favorite dress; it was red, satin and strapless, short with an empire waist and a slim fit. I slipped my feet into a pair of black velvet stilettos, and touched up my hair before I was ready to go.

Driving my Audi to the downtown area was a pleasure, as usual, and I parked on the street right outside the club. The line of people standing next to the building watched as I pulled up, and as my butterfly doors opened toward the sky, and then as I stepped out and locked it. I could feel all of their eyes as I walked around the front end and slinked toward the bouncer, dangling my keys in my hand.

"Take good care of my baby, Buzz," I smiled, and he nodded once, holding out his hand. He palmed the keys before slipping them into his pocket, and allowed me through. The chorus of complaints was loud as I walked past, but it was soon drowned out by the pulsing beat of the music.

The atmosphere was that of your typical night club. Flashing lights, booming music, the smell of sweat lingering in the air, and the sea of dancers that produce the sweat. I stood near the entrance, waiting for a young, strapping man to come sweep me off my feet and buy me a drink. The process only took about fifteen seconds. The moment after I paused and looked around, there was someone approaching me with an arrogant smile, hoping already that he might get lucky.

As far as men in this town go, this one was a looker. He had neat, dark hair and stubble growing in. He wore pressed black slacks and a black dress shirt, along with the shiniest pair of shoes I'd seen in a long time. He was tall and lean, just like I liked them, and I could hear his heart thrumming in his chest, loud and healthy.

"You look lost," I commented, giving him a small smile.

"Lost in your beautiful eyes," he smirked. I fought back the urge to snap his neck and laughed, boosting his ego enough to make him comfortable.

"Are you going to buy me a drink, or what?" I raised an eyebrow, and he didn't even try to hide the smug look on his face.

He led me into one of the more private rooms after waving a hundred dollar bill in one of the employees faces. This guy was really banking on getting some tonight. He was going to be sorely disappointed.

After trying to make small talk for twenty minutes, I rolled his mind and he was suddenly like putty in my capable hands. I downed the rest of my whiskey and stood up, straightening out my dress and ruffling my hair.

"Come on, Jack," I said, and he rose from the couch. I took his hand and he followed me without a word. Buzz tossed me my keys on the way out, and we were just about to start toward the car, when I saw him.

Dressed in his usual dark jeans, black shirt and leather jacket, Damon approached with an arm slung over the shoulder of a tall, leggy brunette. He leaned over to whisper into her ear and she laughed, loud and obnoxious. When he turned forward, he locked eyes with me. I gave him a predators smile before he looked me over slowly and I led my toy toward my car without a second glance. I could feel his eyes on me as I opened the doors skyward and, along with Jack, slipped into our seats.

The whole ride home I felt like turning around, slaughtering the brunette, and taking Damon home with me instead of this sorry excuse for a snack. The more I thought about it, the better that idea sounded. Instead, I let my hunger consume my mind and soon enough, I was home and ready for the evening to really begin.

There was no reason that I couldn't have fun while I was waiting, was there?

* * *

Yes, it's been a very long time..

But I'm definitely still feeling this story, and now that I am finally reconnected to internet civilization, there's probably going to be more updates.

I'm sorry, but this is a filler. The next one is being edited right now, so it shouldn't be too long.

Please, do me a favor and review. Otherwise I may not find it to my benefit to continue this.


	4. Dreams

03.

* * *

_He watched her with curious eyes as she entered the room in one of his night shirts, her thick, golden curls framing her angelic face. She smiled at him, and he noted how the light of two dozen candles made her look that much more soft and heavenly. The light danced and flickered across the walls, giving the room a dream-like appearance._

_For the first time, Damon realized where he sat. He sat on the floor in front of a circular oak table that lied flat to the ground, that held a black stone caldron and several assorted ingredients. The blond Goddess approached and dropped a limp black object onto the table. She sank to her knees on her side of the table and sighed, closing her eyes. She mouthed a few words, before opening her eyes and drawing a shining silver blade from it's velvet case._

_The black lump turned out to be a huge, dead raven. Damon watched as the woman proceeded to draw the blade across the birds throat until blood started to pool on the table. She picked the bird up and squeezed it, dripping all of that thick red blood into her small black cauldron. She wrung it dry, and set it on the table in front of Damon._

_"Are you sure about this? I mean, I know you know what you're doing and all, but-"_

_"Damon. Please, do me a favor and silence that gorgeous little mouth of yours. I need quiet," she interrupted the boy, and he smiled at her nervously, his fears not quelled. He trusted this girl; he just wasn't entirely comfortable with the magic she practiced. _

_Damon's eyes were drawn back to her as she began chanting. She leaned over the table without breaking her pace, took Damon's hand in hers and turned it palm up. She dipped her finger into the mixture and placed a dot of it on his wrist, then moved to his forehead and down to his lips to make similar marks. Gently, she traced his lower lip, staining it red, and smiling past the Latin that poured from her mouth._

_Her palm graced his forehead, just above the spot of crimson, just barely ghosting over his skin, and her eyes fell shut as her vocal intensity picked up. Damon watched her, observing how her face began to lose composure. First her eyebrows crushed together, and then her eyes squeezed shut tight, and the longer she spoke, the louder her voice grew._

_Damon shivered, before realizing the air in the room was swirling around them. He glanced around him and noticed over half of the candles had gone out. The woman before him was winding down, he could feel it in her voice as it started to waver. She inhaled a deep, full breath, before unleashing the last verse of the spell._

_As she finished, two things happened simultaneously. The room fell black as the remaining candles blinked out, and Damon gasped, loud and harsh, before his body was wrenched backwards with the force of having the air stolen from his lungs. The witch wasted no time climbing up his body to straddle his waist. He struggled below her, and she pricked her index finger, allowing just a droplet of blood to pool there before she plunged it into his mouth. She felt his tongue swirl, capturing the crimson liquid and with her free hand she reached behind her and grabbed a pinch of the dust she had concocted earlier in the day, before sprinkling it over his forehead._

_At last, the gasping stopped and the room fell still._

_For a brief moment, she was terrified that something had gone wrong as Damon lay still. Just as she was about to speak his name, his hands gripped her thighs almost painfully and he sat straight up, almost sending her into the table at her back. His hold on her legs kept her in place, and she could feel his warm breath on her ear as their bodies pressed together._

_Just the ghost of a kiss graced her earlobe, and she shivered._

"_How do you feel?" she asked him, and he laughed. It was a low, deep sound, and before he answered he ground his hips into her. She sighed, assuming the hardness in his pants was a sign that he was okay, but she wanted to make sure._

"_I don't know, how __**do**__ I feel?" he smirked sarcastically. The nervous man he had been just minutes before was gone and he was back to his normal self._

_She pushed him back, and though she couldn't see him in the darkness, she looked at him seriously before she spoke._

"_I mean it, Damon. It's important."_

_He paused his advances and thought hard, trying to feel if there was anything wrong, or different, but all he could think about was the woman straddling his lap and how she wasn't wearing any panties._

"_I'm fine, petal. I promise," he said confidently, and the blond goddess just nodded to herself, before lowering her lips to his._

"_You'll be safe then, when I can't be with you. Nothing can hurt you now," she whispered, running her fingers through his dark curls. When their lips crushed together, Damon groaned, pulling her impossibly closer to him._

Damon woke with a start, gasping and gripping the sheets in both of his fists. The tall brunette he brought home the night before was still recuperating from the blood loss she endured at his hands, sleeping on her stomach with her face turned away. He stood, leaving the naked woman in his bed, and made his way to the study where his collection of alcohol waited for him.

Something about the dream he'd just had felt strange. It was incredibly lucid, like a memory; though he was sure nothing of the sort had ever happened to him. The really weird part was that, after thinking for a moment, he recognized the blond. He had seen her just hours before, leaving the club in Unity, a few towns over.

He remembered her well; she had a predatory gait in her walk, like a jaguar prowling after it's prey, and her blood red dress clung to her slender figure, adding to the allure. Her long golden hair spilled over her shoulders in massive curls, much longer than in the dream. What caught his attention, however, was the look on her face. She had met his eyes unflinchingly, and a sinful smile spread across her ruby lips.

It was a look he received a lot, but usually it was from the women he had brought home some night and had sex with. It was very obviously the look that a lover gives their partner when they're thinking about jumping their bones because they know _exactly_ how much fun it'll be.

Beyond that, it was even stranger when his body responded immediately, the way it used to whenever Katherine would catch his glance, or he would have small encounters with Elena. His body knew her, called to her, and it was damn unnerving.

Damon was torn from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door frame. He looked up, the decanter of scotch still in his hand, to see the naked brunette from his room, still naked, leaning against the wall with a hand on her hip.

"Care for a quick tumble, before I head out?" she asked, a half smile tugging at her lips. Damon smiled briefly, if not sarcastically, before pouring himself a half-cup and swallowing it at once. He sighed, the burning liquid warming his insides, set the glass down, and gestured the woman back up the stairs. She giggled quietly and he followed, enjoying the view.

It was still early; he could worry about the blond later.

For now, there was fun to be had.

* * *

A little bit of Damon action.

Review and I'll update.


	5. Killing Time

04.

* * *

About a hundred miles away, Veda cursed in her hotel room. She was so close; she could almost taste him, especially after that _dream_. She peeled her eyes open, and found it bright and blinding in the room, but that was to be expected. Her fingers stretched, painfully, after gripping the necklace she had removed from the Salvatore boarding house. After spending the entire night in trance, feeding him her memories while he slept, Veda was downright exhausted.

She stood and a quiet gasp passed her lips as her muscles screamed at her. It had been too long since she had fed; Veda felt almost like her insides were drying out, like soon her muscles and organs would turn to dust if she didn't make a fast effort to stop the process.

Using magic drained her more than it did to any human. Being a vampire greatly affected her ability to use spells, since the driving force in witchcraft is life, and as far as she was concerned, she was lacking exactly that. She was limited to using her mind, which meant she could find some loopholes. At times, she was able to use her full range of powers, but only with the help of a living witch (something she was lacking at the moment).

Veda knew that Bonnie, the little witch friend of Elena, would never be strong enough to do the spell on her own. She needed the girl as an anchor, and from there she could use her own power and that of the girls to hopefully break the spell. Veda only wished that her human familiar and usual anchor hadn't fallen into a fever before the trip, as she was much stronger than Bonnie and much more experienced.

Something close to sadness sparked in the blond vampire when she thought of her familiar. A small, aging woman of sixty-three, Greta Noir had been with Veda since she was practically a child. At just sixteen, Greta ran away with Veda and over time, she grew to love her mistress.

Now, thousands of miles away and across the Atlantic, Greta's powers were gone and she was bed-ridden at the Rochette mansion in West England. Even with all of her house maid's tending to her ailing friend, Veda still felt the worry in the pit of her stomach, though she would never admit it to anyone but Greta.

With a loud huff, Veda dressed in a pair of fitted jeans, a gray pull over hoodie, and a pair of black flats and moments later was leaving her flat in search of dinner. Her hair, pulled back into a ponytail, bounced and swooshed as she ran through some foreign forest, and as soon as the warm scent of blood pierced her nostrils, she darted off in the direction of the smell.

She heard before she saw the source of such delicious temptation. A pair of voices, one male and the other female, were conversing in frantic tones about an injury.

"You're gonna need stitches…" the man's voice said, followed by a strangled groan of dread from his companion.

"It's that bad? It doesn't look too deep.."

Veda walked closer, calculating each step until the couple was within her sight. The girl sat perched on a large rock while the man kneeled in front of her, examining the wound. From where she stood, Veda could see the shock of red on the girl's khaki pants, and it was the final straw that drew her fangs out and darkened her eyes.

Before the man could form a reply, the vampire was gripping his shoulders with otherworldly strength, enough that he felt his muscles tear from the pressure. He screamed out, but was cut off when she lunged, sinking her teeth into his throat.

Veda dropped the man to the ground and turned with devil's eyes toward the girl, who had just released her first scream of terror. Breathing deep through her nose, Veda shivered from the surreal high the blood was giving her. Everything around her was vibrant in the fresh, morning air; it almost felt like the world was inhaling with her.

"Please, don't kill me," the girl whimpered, and Veda smiled as sweetly as she could with blood staining her teeth.

"Darling, I'm not going to kill you," she promised, "I just want a taste."

The girl didn't have a chance to respond. Veda already had her pinned to the boulder, her tongue sliding over the deep gash.

Without wasting another moment, Veda drank from the girl until she was warm from head to toe, and left her near her mate, who was still gasping where she left him. She pricked her wrist with one canine and dripped a bit of blood into each of their mouths, before compelling the two to forget everything that had happened.

"Those were some crazy mushrooms you found in these woods, weren't they?" Veda persuaded, and the girl's eyes widened with wonder instead of fear.

"Soo crazy," she agreed, giggling a little.

Before the words left the girl's lips, Veda had vanished.

* * *

Review, if you would be so kind. I would very much appreciate it, and probably have the next one out a little quicker.

And yes, this was short. Lots of Damon in the next one, to make up for it.


	6. Brother, Dearest

o6.

* * *

Damon couldn't get his mind off of the slender blond from his dream. An unfamiliar feeling was tugging at his gut, something like nerves. He just didn't have the slightest idea why. And when Damon didn't know what was going on, it was almost instinct to blame Stefan, but only because according to past experiences, he's had good reason. At this point he was just being wary. Stefan probably didn't have a clue about the blond, but Damon was thorough, if nothing else.

That was probably why he found himself knocking on the front door of the Gilbert house, where he guessed Stefan would be. Three quick raps and a few short moments of waiting, and the door was pulled open by none other than Elena. She greeted Damon with the usual eye-roll, which he returned with a smirk.

"What do you want, Damon?" she demanded, placing a hand on her hip. Damon kept himself from making a snide remark; he was hungry and just wanted to get this over with.

"I'd like to have a word with my dear brother, Stefan, if that's okay with you," he couldn't hold back the sarcastic smirk that pulled at his lips when she sighed. Of course, Stefan could hear everything they were saying, and Damon knew that, but that doesn't mean it was any more pleasant when he actually appeared behind Elena, his usual brooding expression securely in place.

Stefan didn't greet him, just crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Elena, if you'll excuse us…"Damon suggested, and Elena looked to Stefan for his opinion. When met with a nod, she shot Damon one last look before disappearing back up the stairs. Stefan stepped onto the porch with his brother and shut the door behind him.

"Well?" he asked expectantly, and Damon huffed.

"Somebody's moody today. Elena not putting out?" he smirked, and Stefan sighed.

"If you came here just to be an ass, it really wasn't necessary. We're aware."

"Oh relax, Stefan. I just wanted to see if you noticed any new undead additions to our humble town."

Damon watched Stefan's expression carefully and just managed to catch the flinch around his eyes before his expression went blank.

"No, Damon. Why? Did something happen?" he lied, and Damon shrugged, suspecting as much.

"Nope, just curious," he turned and disappeared before Stefan could reply.

Since Stefan was obviously bullshitting, Damon figured his best course of action was to head back to Unity, the town where he'd actually seen the girl. On the off chance she was going to be at that same club again tonight, Damon planned to observe the girl from afar. He could at least confirm that it was the same girl, and possibly interact with her to see if she had the same recognition as he had.

To pass the time more quickly, Damon went back to the boarding house to ready himself, and quell the burning need in the back of his throat. After pouring himself a glass of O neg that he'd stolen from the blood bank, he showered and dressed himself in his finest clothes.

But even with his meager distractions, the elder Salvatore brother found his thoughts veering dangerously toward the enigmatic blond. Normally, if he'd had some dream about some girl, Damon would shrug it off and think nothing more of it. Something was different about this though. Dreams seldom meant anything to Damon anymore, and much less often actually made him _feel_.

It was this point that had him hung up. In the dream, when she touched her skin to his, he felt the smooth caress on his physical person. When she gazed at him with endless eyes, his stomach tensed and his heart swelled. These were sensations that nobody was able to provoke in him: the only exception being Elena Gilbert.

Damon scoffed as the tenacious brunette crossed his thoughts. He was so tired of her, but her undeniable pull was something he knew not how to resist.

Before he got too deep into that pool of thought, Damon noticed that the sun had gone down. He reasoned that since it was technically night, he could make his way to the club and find some more suitable distractions.

Hopefully, he thought, one with blond hair and eyes like a wildfire.

* * *

Terribly sorry about that ridiculously long wait.  
I'm really bad at consistency.  
But know that I intend to finish this story.  
I've just been lacking motivation.

Please, Review. I appreciate feedback very, very much.


End file.
